


Dessert-to-go

by killing_kurare



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Blanche knows how to work her charms to make Candela forget the rivalry for the night.





	

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- rivalry

 

The device vibrated and Candela put down her glass to take a look. After a moment she grinned and Blanche rolled her eyes. “My team took another Gym from yours.”  
“As if I wouldn’t have guessed it,” Blanche responded and sighed. “Can’t you just forget this rivalry for at least one night? I thought we’d have a nice peaceful dinner for a change.”  
“Can’t help it if my buddies are the strongest,” Candela boasted, but her grin faded when Blanche reached out and took the device.  
“Hey!”  
“Stop acting like a spoilt child,” Blanche chided.  
Candela huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting.  
Blanche sighed softly, but then a little smile tug at the corners of her lips. “I know how to distract you.”  
“Mh,” Candela still pouted but watched Blanche leaning over to her.  
“How about we order dessert-to-go,” Blanche winked meaningfully, and indeed Candela couldn’t keep herself from grinning. “But only if you promise not to take another look at this for tonight,” she continued and held up Candela’s device.  
“You got yourself a deal,” the Valor-teamleader agreed, took the device and put it away without a second glance before calling for the waiter.

 


End file.
